The Double Selection
by Lady Pineapple of Carolina
Summary: A different kind of selection...
1. Chapter 1

Greta's POV

When I first saw them on tv, I thought I was seeing double, a handsome kind of double. But I wasn't, I was seeing Prince Xander and Prince Cole on The Illea Capital Report.

I've been so happy since Queen America eliminated the castes. I've been able to hang out with my best friend, Mackenzie Fraser. I was a 5 and she was a 3. But there are no more castes! Well they kind of exist, but they only indicate what kind of job you have. It doesn't mean anything to do with money or social level. I'm really grateful for that.

I'm currently watching The Illea Capital Report, extremely nervous. I had entered the selection, which was great, but so had Mackenzie. Because I moved to Carolina and she was still living in Kent, we could both be in it. Or we would have to be separated for a while. Even though I full-heartedly entered The Selection, my expectations for winning are very low. I don't consider myself pretty, I have short curly sandy blonde hair and green eyes... Nothing spectacular.

I suddenly hear Garvil start to say the names of the selected girls,

"... Sophia Carpenter of Allens, 4"

Okay, not me or Mackenzie, good.

"... Greta Shuster of Carolina, 5

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

"... Mackenzie Fraser of Kent, 3"

YASS. Mackenzie and I are going to be in the Selection together! Oh my freaking god. I mean, it's The Selection, the chance of a lifetime, with my best friend! And I know she likes Cole, and I like Xander, so we won't be competing against each other. Even better.

•

I didn't want a going away party because I was too nervous. I felt like I was going to throw up. It wasn't a pretty afternoon. It took me forever to go to bed that night, but I ended up getting a little sleep.

The next morning I got dressed in black pants, a ruffly white blouse and my province flower, a red carnation. I put on a little concealer, to hide some acne, and a medium pink lip gloss. I don't look half bad, if I do say so myself. Whether Prince Xander likes me is a totally different story. I glance at my watch. Oh shoot, I'm going to miss the plane. I better get going.

•

When I arrived at the castle, I thought I was going to faint. I was so beautiful. Even if I got eliminated tomorrow, it would be amazing just to stay for a night. When I first walked in, a lady named Silvia greeted me. Not really greeted, but told me her name and rushed me to a room to do god-knows-what. It wasn't actually a bad place she took me to, it was quite the opposite. It was like a huge beauty salon, to get me and the other selected girls, "Princess ready". Two very nice girls, Aimee and Tris, gave me a bath and scrubbed me clean until it hurt. Then, it was time for my hair. Honestly, I really hate my hair and I'm ready for a change. Aimee, who is a miracle worker with scissors. She thinned my hair and made it look lighter. Like it took no work at all. I was so happy she and Tris were going to be my maids for the time I was here. The dresses were amazing, absolutely gorgeous. I chose a scarlet red one that went down just below my knees. The top part of was tight but after it hit my waist, it got all light and silky. As I said before, it was absolutely gorgeous. It was a shame we had to wait until tomorrow to meet Prince Xander and Prince Cole. Tonight we were going to meet the queen.

•

I was so scared the next morning when my maids helped me get ready. As much of an honor it is to be here, I'm still super scared I might get eliminated. This is one of my biggest fears: not being good enough. Somethings I know I am good enough, but the fear sticks with me. Anyway, after 15 minutes of trying to find the perfect dress, which was silly because they were all gorgeous, Aimee came in with a soft pink day dress with a French lace trim. So I threw it on, grabbed some white ballet flats, and scurried down to breakfast. After the best pancakes I've ever had, Silvia announced it was time to meet them. I was called fifth to meet Prince Xander. When I got up out of my chair, I didn't notice Hazel had dropped her fork, and I tripped over it and onto the floor. I thought for sure that blew my chances of winning, but I was wrong. Xander came rushing over to help me up.

"Oh my gosh, you okay?" He anxiously asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Come on. Sit down over here please."

"Okay."

•

"So do you want to sail a 420 later?" He asks sort of awkwardly. It was too cute.

"Yes, of course!" I exclaim.

"I'll pick you up outside your room at 3:30pm. Okay?"

"Sounds perfect!"

•

I dug through my backpack for my sailing gear. I never go on a long trip without it. I had brought with me a yellow and navy blue bikini, floral track shorts, and a T-shirt with a bubble gum logo on it. On the way bottom of my bag, I found my sailing gloves. I've had these with me ever since I started racing, which was like 3 years ago. I realized I didn't have my life jacket, so I hoped there would be one lying around somewhere.

But before I could go look for one, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it, and I fell for Xander 245690% more. He had on swim trucks and a crap T-shirt. I don't know, I seemed to like this look better than the suit.

"Howdy" I said.

He laughed a little and said,

"Bonjour, you ready?"

"Yeah, but I don't have a life jacket..."

He has had one arm behind his back since I first opened the door so I daringly reached for his hand and asked,

"What's this?"

"Oh this. This is Hazel's new life jacket. I wanted to take her sailing, but I definitely knew she didn't have one..."

"Really?" I knew he was teasing so I played along, "I had no idea she liked the water."

"That's because she doesn't ." He said and tossed me the most comfy and pretty life jacket I've ever seen. "Here... I really hope you like it..."

"Oh my god! I love it!" My life jacket at home was a frail pink and it was ripped and torn a little. I loved it but this just felt different. A good kind of different.

"Okay" he said "let's go"

•

I have to admit, this guy had a legit 420. It was called Double Identity, because I'm guessing he and Cole sail it, and they're twins. It had a white main sail with a lime green stripe with the number 52. The spinnaker was the best part. It was a gorgeous light blue. It looked amazing sailing downwind. Although I began to wonder why the date was so informal. Like it wasn't romantic at all or at least that's what I thought until now.

"You know you're beautiful, right?" Xander asked.

"No, I was unaware of that..." I answered truthfully. And I think I blushed. So much for acting chill.

"Well you're physically beautiful too, of course.." He said scanning my body "but you have a beautiful soul. You're amazing."

Then, to my surprise, he leaned in and kissed me. So I let go of the jib and kissed him full heartedly back. I did love him after all. When we got back to the dock he said,

"I'll see you later, but I have to give other girls 'dates' so they don't get jealous."

Then he have me a small but meaningful kiss on the cheek and we went out spectate ways. And I have to admit, I clung onto that little kiss and walked back like a giddy five year old. But somehow I wasn't embarrassed at all.

•

Xander's POV

I loved her. From the first time I saw her in that pale pink day dress with a white sailor's bracelet. I knew from her sandy blonde hair to her non-painted toes she was the one. I just hoped she liked to sail,

When she tripped on Hazel's fork it was instinctive to help her. I didn't get to her in time to save her fall. But to her, I think this was good enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Xander's POV

The Rebels. If I had a list of things I hate, the Rebels would be at the top. So I got pissed when the rebel alarm went off. But I was a little scared, honestly. There hasn't been an attack for months. They must be after something in the palace, they always are. Why doesn't Dad just give it to them? I know the Rebels bother him too. Sometimes my father makes no sense. I kind of took my time getting to the safe room, the opposite of what I am supposed to do. But as I walked down the hallway, I remember the Selected. I hoped they were okay. I don't want one of them killed. Well maybe that girl Lilliana. She's a jerk to all of the other girls. I don't know why I haven't eliminated her along with the other 10 I eliminated yesterday. God, they were sad. But their first impressions were kind of stupid. When I got to the safe room, I had to check on all of the girls. A few were praying and crying. I knew there were going to be more attacks in the future, so I might eliminate them. After I checked in with everyone. I sat against the wall next to Greta. There was only a single tear cascading down her face, which i wiped away. For a girl who has never experienced something like this, she is handling it very well.

"I'm fine, really." she said calmly.

"I know," I replied, "But everybody needs comfort."

She leaned into me. I knew everything was going to be all right

An hour later we were going our separate ways. I had to take Tris on a date, because i said I would. She's a fearless girl, she had a straight face the whole time during the attack. Unlike Greta, she was actually okay. A princess needs to be like that. But Tris is reckless. I'm afraid of what she plans to do to me. Because she has a dauntless soul, I decided to take her zip-lining. She apparently already knew how to do it. I think this is sort of strange, but I like girls who need help doing little things that I can help them with. But I really hate it when they just pretend to be confused. Smart is sexy, at least to me.

**Sorry that took so long to update. I'll try to post twice a week, but with chapter sizes like this. Sorry if this chapter was too short. Please write reviews/DM me. Thanks for reading you guys. I expected no one to look at this, so yeah, thanks. **


End file.
